User talk:Isk8/Archive1
Oh that's nice. I really should get around to making one of those, but all that wiki-code is making my brain hurt :) Anyways, thanks for the link --Copper Elf 12:48, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Hai and welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page. If I can't help ya, I'll point ya to someone who can. The Paintballer (T/ ) 01:29, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Physical Dmg Bows = Arrows... :P -- -- (s)talkpage 22:30, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Cheers -- -- (s)talkpage 22:32, 5 November 2007 (UTC) RC Haha, shift-alt-r ftw :D -- -- (s)talkpage 23:00, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Ftl, doesn't work on my computer-- (Talk) ( ) 23:01, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Firefox FTW :D Isk8 23:01, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::Zomg, I'm on a cool-person list! /dies --Shadowcrest 23:24, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Thought it worth mentioning :D Brings some livelihood to my page Isk8 23:24, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Btw are you on internet explorer MP? For me RC is alt-r-enter --Shadowcrest 23:25, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm using firefox. IE don't work on my pc ~_~ Isk8 23:27, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::yea, but alt r enter changes my internet explorer page to full-screen-- (Talk) ( ) 23:27, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::forreal? alt-r-enter just does RC on my IE. sucks for you :P --Shadowcrest 23:29, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Strange... Alt + R + Enter does... Absolutely nothing in Firefox... Ctrl + R + Enter reloads the page lol Isk8 23:31, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Nice userbox. Cress Arvein 23:42, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Yay! I'm on Isk8's cool list! =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:48, 6 November 2007 (UTC) : :D How does it feel, being on the kewl list of a person who really doesn't matter much? lol Sk8 20:53, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::Goodie! =D now im on 2 peoples cool lists! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:55, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Woot, I'm on 3 lists :D -- -- (s)talkpage 21:11, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::lol, vipermagi, ur a cool peoples, a kool pplz, and a kewl people on the wiki!-- (Talk) ( ) 11:57, 7 November 2007 (UTC) WHAT?! I AINT TEH COOL PEOPLES ON? 19:44, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Gotta appease the masses I suppose... Sk8 03:47, 8 November 2007 (UTC) so.. you skate? 13:17, 18 November 2007 (UTC) : I used to when I was in high school. I still do a little, but not as extreme about it as I used to be. After twisting my knee twice, I kinda fell out of it. (aggressive inline btw, not board) Isk8 15:29, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Interrupt Prevention... "While doing a UW run yesterday, I noticed something odd that I never thought of before. While having Mantra of Resolve active, I was hit by Skull Crack from one of the Grasping Darknesses. I didn't get my skill interrupted, but I was still left with the dazed condition. Is this correct? Or am I loosing what little sanity I still have left. (a few seconds later I was killed due to dazed screwing over all my spells ~_~) Isk8 16:32, 5 November 2007 (UTC)" :That happens with any skill that would caused an effect if the person is interupted. The effect of "if" you were interupted still goes, even if another one of your skills prevented the actual "interuption". For example, if you had Mantra of Resolve up and a warrior used Savage Slash while you casted Empathy on him, you would still take the plus damage, but the interupt is prevented through the use of one of your skills. --Lann 07:08, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Sig Icon Is too big. add "|19px" behind ".png" in your sig to correct it :) (without quotemarks, ofc) --- -- (s)talkpage 15:03, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Pwned, that's -1 point for not signing when you told me about GW:SIGN and another for your sig. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 15:07, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::*Throws trout at RT* Blah... I knew about it but didn't feel like having to edit the image to take off the lousy 1 pixel. Thanks for showing me an easier way w/o having to redownload it, edit it, and re-upload it. Isk8 13:05, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Does it work now? Uh... its extremly ugly now... anyway of fixing that?? Isk8 13:06, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::Hmmm, lemme try something... --- -- (s)talkpage 13:09, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Tyvm... I completely suck at image work ... hench why I didn't want to mess with it in the first place. Isk8 13:10, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::: How is this? Isk8 13:13, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::That looks good too (tbh, better than mine :P I'll slap delete on it) --- -- (s)talkpage 13:15, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: Once I realized that your |19px command resized the width to 19 instead of the height, it was fairly easy to just try changing it to 24 from 25, knocking down the height pixel by 1. Thanks for the help though. *continues to beat RT with a trout* Isk8 13:17, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Lol, I phail at wikicode :P --- -- (s)talkpage 13:19, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::And I phail at image work. We should combine forces... Muhahahahah4 Isk8 13:20, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Phail + Phail = Win? :D --- -- (s)talkpage 13:22, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::2 wrongs don't make a right, but 3 rights make a left :P Isk8 13:23, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::You're right! And I'm neither right- nor left , I'm not handy at all! --- -- (s)talkpage 13:27, 14 December 2007 (UTC) 1 more template 4 u User:Shadowcrest/templates/nerf. Its so unused, I feel so worthless! /slitwrist (i'm jk, btw :P ) --Shadowcrest 00:24, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Lol :P Added Isk8 00:25, 21 December 2007 (UTC)